Her Voice
by AngelofWrath
Summary: Despite his promise that he wouldn't keep doing this, he knew he was just lying to himself... IchigoRukia, very slight IchigoInoue and RukiaRenji


_Her Voice_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bleach characters; they all belong to the gawd known as Tite Kubo. All I can lay claim to is a few figures that are dotted around my room. _

_The song 'Lips of an Angel' belongs to 'Hinder' and I am simply borrowing it suit my purposes. _

_First Bleach fic! The idea for this fic just popped into my head as I was listening to the song above, and I suddenly had a 'what if?' moment. I know this isn't likely to happen, but I couldn't help but play with the idea… anyway please read and review!!…_

_updated to sort out a few typos and footnote issues_

**--**

He sighed into the quiet room, head bowing as he ran long fingers through orange hair. He had been sitting on his couch for the past hours, unable to sleep no matter how hard he had tried. His eyes flickered as the cell phone on the table buzzed, lights flashing as it let him know someone was trying to reach him. Reaching out a hand he picked up the phone, flipping it open.

" Rukia…"

_Honey why you calling me So Late? It's kinda hard to talk right now_

There was a small silence before her voice filled his ear; oddly enough he found it soothing. Despite how much he had insisted that it had annoyed him to no end. But then again he said a lot of things. He however didn't miss the slight quiver in her voice.

_Honey why you crying _

_Is everything ok? _

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

" What's wrong?" he asked before he could stop himself, cursing his own lack of sleep for the mistake. He couldn't afford to make it seem he cared, for both their sakes. Glancing back at his bedroom door he just about heard a whispered _" Nii-sama…"_. His frown deepened at the mention of her brother, not that he liked the guy much. But he wanted to know why she was hurting, and make it stop.

_Well _

_My girl's in _

_The next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

Another pause sounded before she explained her grief, making him wish even more he were there to hold her, that she was right beside him now… he frowned again. How could he be so selfish and heartless? Especially to the woman sleeping no more than twenty feet away in his room. Their room.

_I guess we never really moved on_

No matter how many times he said that to himself it didn't sit well with him. Not that he particularly minded sharing his apartment… he just wished it was a certain petit raven-haired woman by his side.

_It's really good to hear you voice saying my name It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

He snapped his attention away from the door as a mumbled _" Ichigo."_ Made it through his muddled mind. He nearly shook his head, he was messed up. He had a loving and wonderful woman by his side that never stopped believing in him. Yet he wanted someone he couldn't have.

_And I _

_Never want to say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

He had been slightly fascinated with said raven-haired woman since she had slipped through his wall that first time, and as he got to know her better his admiration had turned into full-blown love. Silly considering he was only sixteen at the time, but he knew. Even if he didn't admit it, he knew.

_It's funny that you're calling me _

_Tonight _

_And yes I dreamt of you too_

She must have known too, on some level at least. She had spent a large portion of her stay in the living world inside his closet, harassing him at every turn. How he wished she were here to harass him now, to yell at him for being an idiot. As lovely as his girlfriend was she was forever making excuses for him, explaining his bad temper away with things like_ " oh but he lost his mother as a child."_ Or _" anyone would have his temper with a father like his."_

_He doesn't know you're talking to me _

_Will it start a fight? _

_No I don't think she has a clue_

What he would give to have her just yell at him for being an ass. At least then it would get through his thick skull. Another thing he had even found accusing himself of in the raven-haired woman's absence. He really was pathetic. Her voice stopped as the ruffling of fabric sounded in the background, a mumbled male voice presumably asking her who she was talking too.

_Well _

_My girl's in _

_The next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

How could he forget that she had someone else in her life too? Guilt stabbed at his gut, twisting it like a knife as reality came crashing down around him. No matter how much he wanted it to be, she would never be his. They were two worlds apart, too different. Their laws prevented it.

_I guess we never really moved on_

Even as she muttered something about _"… talking to Yoruichi."_ He knew that what they were doing was wrong. Neither of their partners knew what was going on, but that didn't help the fact that they were living in the past. Soon enough her attention was back to him, her voice quieter than before. He sobered for brief moment, sanity coming back to him as he interrupted her.

" We can't keep doing this.

_It's really good to hear you voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

They both knew there was no conviction behind his words, even as she mumbled an _" I know…"_ no matter how much they were trying to make it work with their respective partners they would be doing the same thing again and again.

_And I _

_Never want to say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

Even as he bid her goodnight he knew he would be in exactly the same place tomorrow night, just waiting for her to call. He snapped the phone shut and stood up from the couch, walking towards his bedroom and opening the door. He took in the form of his girlfriend splayed across the large bed, her mouth slightly open as she slept. He picked up the bed sheet and slipped under, the feminine figure instantly grabbing him in her sleep.

_With the lips of an angel_

Again he sighed into the night. His eyes scanned over the woman beside him, in his weary state the orange haired woman changed into that of a small raven haired Shinigami. A smile found it's way onto his face as his thoughts willingly drowned into a sea of violet.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_Owari_

--

_How was that? I'd like to know even if you didn't like it, just no pointless flames. They do nothing to help the writer. _


End file.
